When Life is Unbearable
by stargazer250
Summary: [HOLD]Prequal to The Only Way! Rated for later chapters. Please R


Gazer: I don't own Inuyasha *sob*  
  
Inuyasha: Thank God!  
  
Kagome: *sniger*  
  
Gazer: you're so mean..but I can be mean to!  
  
Inu and Kag: Uh oh!  
  
Gazer: There will be fluff! (in later chapters)  
  
Inu and Kag: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Picture  
  
Kagome sat at her desk moping. She missed Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome? I'm home!" her mother called from downstairs, " and I picked up your pictures."  
  
Kagome leapt up, no longer boarded and raced down the stairs. She knew what pictures her mom meant. They were the ones from Inuyasha's time.  
  
"Thanks mom!" Kagome gushed, eager to see her pictures.  
  
"No problem sweetie. Oh, and you might want to consider getting a Polaroid camera, the one where the pictures come out. The guy at the photo development place commented on you great 'decorating' and 'costumes'." Kagome's mother said, starting dinner.  
  
"Oh!" giggled Kagome as she raced up the stairs. She didn't even hear when dinner was.  
  
Oh let her have her fun I can see she misses them. A weeks vacation it the most she's ever taken Kagome's mother thought  
  
~~~~~~~Kagome's room  
  
Kagome was opening her pictures. She spread them on the bed and started looking.  
  
Oh! There's Shippo with Kirara. And Miroku with Sango! From the look on Sango's face she could tell Miroku was going to get hit.  
  
Kagome sat there, looking at the photos until she came to the last ones. They were of her and Inuyasha. She had forgot she told Sango how to use the camera.  
  
The first picture was of her 'sitting' Inuyasha. The next of her handing Inuyasha some ramen. The last, she didn't know had been taking. She was sleeping, with Shippo curled up with her, nothing out of the ordinary, but there, at the foot of her sleeping bag was Inuyasha, curled up like a sleeping dog.  
  
Suddenly a wave of homesickness came over her. At least I think I can call it homesickness. Feudal Japan was like her second home She thought bitterly.  
  
Kagome's mom found her a half hour later, still sitting of her on her bed looking at pictures.  
  
" Kagome dear?" Kagome's looked up as her mother's voice, "I got new batteries for her mp3 player. I put them in already."  
  
"Thanks mom." Kagome sighed, putting her headphones on. Maybe music would take her mind off Inuyasha and the others. The music started.  
  
*(Whoa) (Whoa) (Whoa) (Whoa) I took you picture on the day we met*  
  
*You gave me a smile so I told you my name*  
  
Kagome smiled mentally changing gave me a smile to gave me a scowl  
  
*It was a summer I will never forget*  
  
It was an era I will never forget great! Now she was making up her own lyrics!  
  
*You told me you love me I told you the same*  
  
More like love to hate Kagome thought bitterly.  
  
*We had fun for a little while*  
  
Changed to we kept fighting for a little while. *I ran away, I knew it could never last*  
  
That could stay.  
  
*In five days I'll be back in school. I never knew five days could go by so fast*  
  
In five days I'll be back in my time.the rest could stay.  
  
*And when the sun went down you kissed me one last time*  
  
And when the sun goes down, I'll sit you one last time she changed.  
  
*It felt just like a photograph, a picture in my mind*  
  
It'll feel.this isn't doing me any good she thought  
  
*Now all I have is a memory that seemed so long ago*  
  
And all I'll have is a memory that will be so long ago Kagome thought in spite of herself.  
  
*But tonight I feel like you are hear with me as I sit here alone looking a pictures of you*  
  
That could stay.  
  
*(Whoa) Looking at pictures of you (Whoa) Looking at pictures of you*  
  
That too.  
  
*Some times just thinking of you, makes me smile all over again*  
  
Makes me sad she kept changing words.  
  
*I wonder if you think of me too or if you remember my name*  
  
or if you just think of Kikyo, at Kikyo's name she became angry  
  
*Cause when you held me tight and kissed me one last time*  
  
When you yell at me I'll sit you one last time, she was sad again. She had to leave and she knew it.  
  
*It felt just like a photograph, a picture in my mind*  
  
*Now all I have is a memory that seemed so long ago*  
  
*But tonight I feel like you are hear with me as I sit here alone looking a pictures of you*  
  
Already had that.  
  
*(Whoa) Looking at pictures of you (Whoa) Looking at pictures of you (Whoa) Looking at pictures of you *  
  
*Looking at pictures of youuuuuuuuuuuuu*  
  
The music ended. Kagome started the song again this time with her lyrics.  
  
I took you picture on the day we met you gave me a scowl so I told you my name it was an era I will never forget you told me you hate me I told you the same  
  
We kept fighting for a little while I ran away I knew it could never laugh in five days I'll be back in my time I never knew five days could go by so fast  
  
And when the sun goes down I'll sit you one last And all I'll have is a memory that seemed so long ago But tonight I feel like you are here with me As I sit here alone looking at pictures of you  
  
Whoa Whoa Whoa Looking at pictures of you  
  
Whoa Whoa Whoa Looking at pictures of you  
  
Sometimes just thinking you Makes me sad all over again I wonder if you think of me two Or if you just think of Kikyo  
  
When you yell at me and I'll it you one last time It'll feel just like a photograph A picture in my mind  
  
Whoa Whoa Whoa Looking at pictures of you  
  
Whoa Whoa Whoa Looking at pictures of you  
  
Whoa Whoa Whoa Looking at pictures of you  
  
Whoa Whoa Whoa Looking at pictures of youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
"Kagome! Dinner!" her mom called from down stairs.  
  
Kagome sighed and pulled off her headphones, determined not to think of Inuyasha and friends during dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! Review! Cause if you do I'll write more! There will be waff! There will be fluff. There might me a lemon! And there will be a lime!  
  
Gazer: I want to turn Inuyasha into a plushie!  
  
Inuyasha: Noooooooooo! 


End file.
